dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor
Razor is a male Utahraptor that lives on the south side of the Island along with the rest of his pack. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 The Body Count Rises Razor is stalking a pack of Velociraptors, ''and he continues to inch closer to his targets. And then, he attacks. He launches himself at Sticks, killing him instantly with his toe claw. He is then attacked by Jackie, but Razor quickly kills her by rolling over, crushing the smaller animal under his body. Razor then picks up the remaining ''Velociraptor ''with his jaws, ''and he throws the animal off of a cliff, seemingly killing it. The End Razor comes into contact with Sunny, who was previously eating the carcass of a deceased ''Plateosaurus. ''Razor faces down Sunny, and he begins to size up his opponent. Razor and Sunny then begin to tussle. Eventually, Sunny retreats, leaving Razor with the carcass. Season 3 A New Beginning Razor is stalking around for food. He finds Patty who is seen going to a bunch of plants and eating off of them. However Razor scares her. Making her run off a cliff. Killing her. Leaving Razor to eat Patty. The Hunt Razor is feasting on Patty when a Allosaurus shows up. Planing to steal Razor's food. However Razor calls for help. That help is his mate Violet. He and Violet try using there threat display to scare the Allosaurus rather then fight. The Allosaurus is unfazed. The Allosaurus then chases Razor and Violet off. They then return to there nest. Where we see there so Switchblade. Violet and Switchblade take a nap. While Razor has to watch over them. The Tough Life of A Herbivore Hammer is eating some plants when she sees Razor and Violet. Violet first tells Switch Blade to stay back and watch before the hunt. Weirdly enough there hunting Hammer to protect Switchblade rather then for food. They chase Hammer until her leg gets snagged on a root. Hammer breaks free but trips again. This time more severely and this time Hammer dose not get up. Violet bites her on the neck and kills her. Lost Razor and Violet decide to hunt a Brachiosaurus at night. Violet first attacks the Brachiosaurus on the neck. Then Razor attacks as well. They then both hop off and wait for the Brachiosaurus to collapse. After that they eat as much as they want. They then leave and other dinosaurs get to eat the rest of the dead Brachiosaurus. Reunion Switchblade (now bigger and older) hunts a Iguana. He quickly kills it. However being the youngest he has to wait for parents to eat there fill. Before he gets to eat. A Farewell Razor, Violet, and Switchblade are all quickly seen by the Pterasaur. Season 4 Cut to the Chase Razor and his pack are hunting. Katana is stalking a herd. they then single out a Iguanodon. Shredder strikes and bites the Iguanodon on the neck. The Iguanodon still tries to run away. Shredder keeps chase but is unexpectedly blocked by a Brachiosaurus. The Iguanodon begins to succumb to it's injuries. Shredder and the rest surround it. They then kill it and eat it. Farewell to Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. We Hold On Switchblade and Shredder fight each other. Until Razor breaks up the battle. Loosing It Razor is forced to kick out either Switchblade or Shredder. Because they both have been infighting. He chooses to kick out Shredder. Turn the Page Darklclaw is planning to take The Dark Woodland away from the raptors. However the raptors are ready and begin a coordinated attack against Darkclaw. They all then strike in unison from all four angles. They all hop on top of Darkclaw. Darkclaw shakes Katana off but she gets back on. Continuing the 4 raptor onslaught. Razor hops off to then hope back on top of Darkclaw. Biting him on the top of the tail. Switchblade follows biting on the neck. Things seem to be going well for the raptors as they are dominating the fight and giving Darklclaw no room to counter attack. Until Violet strikes Darkclaw. She tries to bite him on the neck but Darkclaw shakes her off but she fails to land safely and breaks her back. Razor runs over to her and sees her die in front of him. Enraged Razor charges back into battle angrier then ever. He makes a huge leap onto Darkclaw's neck again attacking it. But Darkclaw quickly throws him off. Katana and Switchblade then try there luck hoping onto Darkclaw. But they get thrown off to. It seems as though Darkclaw has gained the upper hand. Then out of nowhere Shredder charges out of the blue. With all of his strength he bites onto Darkclaw's neck and never lets go. Darkclaw collapse from the neck wound and dies. Shredder has redeemed himself and The Dark Woodland still belongs to the Utahraptors. War Paint Razor officially brings Shredder back into the group. However right after one problem is solved. Another rises when he catches Switchblade mating with Katana. Switchblade is not the dominant male so that means he is not allowed to mate. Razor then brutally attacks his own son. Later though Razor begins to show regret and he apologizes to Switchblade. All of Razors problems have now been fixed. In the End (The Calm) Everything is still going well for the pack and Switchblade manages to get his full coat of adult feathers. Appearances * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep12 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep13 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep1 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep3 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep6 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep8 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep13 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 2 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 4 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 6 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 7 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 10 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 11 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 12 * Dinosaur Island Se5 Ep 1 * Dinosaur Island Se5 Ep 3 * Dinosaur Island Se5 Ep 5 * Dinosaur Island Se5 Ep 6 * Dinosaur Island Se5 Ep 7 Pack Memembers Dinosaur Island * Violet, his mate * Shredder son * Switchblade son * Katana Swtchblade's mate Dinosaur Island Revival (Switchblade's pack) * Allen son of Shredder * Cutless * Shaman son of Shredder * Shadow, son of Switchblade * Fury (Allosaurus) * Alpha (Deltadromeos Gallery File:Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 7.39.21 PM.png|Razor, stalking the Velociraptor pack. File:Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 7.42.54 PM.png|Razor is attacked by Jackie. File:Screen Shot 2017-06-23 at 7.40.42 PM.png|Razors 8-inch long toe claws. Screen Shot 2018-09-16 at 8.32.47 AM.png|Razor standing over Hammer Trivia * He made his first appearance in season 2, however, he only made his debut in the last two episodes. * Razor has appeared the third most times in Dinosaur Island currently at 20 only 1 behind Bloodtooth, and Silas Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters